A Second Chance: an Agents of SHIELD fanfiction
by mockingbird616
Summary: What would have happened if the conversation between Ward and Bobbi on the bus went differently? set in 2x07. Implied SkyeWard and slight Huntingbird. I do not own any characters in the story. All of them are owned by Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! Be sure to comment below and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

"Driver," Ward exclaims.

"Yes sir"

"I'm on the wrong bus…I guess I need to pay closer attention to things."

As Ward walks off the bus, Bobbi quickly stands up and follows him. She yells, "Wait! So that's it, you're just going to run away from your problems? What about Skye? You're just going to give up on her?"

"Don't you dare bring Skye into this!" Ward barks, turning around.

"Shouldn't I? You say you love her but now you are just going to run away and forget about her?"

By now they are beginning to draw a crowd.

"She hates me. Why would I stick around when she will not hesitate to imprison me in your basement again." Ward argues, saying the last part in disgust.

"You think she doesn't love you," Bobbi scoffs. "Wow, for a stand-up HYDRA agent you sure don't pay close enough attention to things."

"Now why do you say that?"

"Every time she went down to see you, she would come back close to tears. After Coulson sent you to your brother, Skye cried herself to sleep with pictures of you and her on her laptop. When you betrayed the team, you broke her. She hasn't been the same since," she says softly.

"How would you know that I broke her? You've only been with the team for a few weeks."

"Simmons told me. She isn't exactly fond of you. She said Skye used to be quirky and high-spirited. She was so eager to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. and she adored you. You confessed your feelings to each other at the safe house after HYDRA attacked. Then, she found out you were a HYDRA sleeper agent. She also said you almost killed her and Fitz," Bobbi explains, saying the word HYDRA with venom in her voice.

"That capsule was supposed to float," Ward gushes regretfully. He looks down so she wouldn't see the obvious tears in his eyes.

"I know," Bobbi replies, with a hint of understanding in her voice. Bobbi tried to take a step closer to him, thinking that she was getting through to him. Ward notices the move immediately and put his guard back up.

"No, I will not let you lure me in that easily. Tell Coulson I'm not that gullible," Ward shouts, taking a step back.

"Coulson doesn't know I'm here. I came here because Skye wanted me to give you this," Bobbi corrects. She hands him a small off-white envelope.

Cautiously, Ward grabs it. In Skye cursive-like handwriting, his name, "Grant" was printed on the front. Ward slowly opens up the envelope. A small paper falls out. He picks it up off the ground and turns it over. It says:

Just something that will hopefully

show you where you belong.

-Skye

Ward stares at the note, confused and astonished. He looks back inside the envelope. Inside lays a single photo. He pulls it out. As he glances at it, he laughs and shakes his head. The photo was a picture of Ward, Skye, and FitzSimmons cuddled up on the couch asleep after one of their infamous movie nights. Skye was draped over Ward with her head on his chest. His head was hanging in an uncomfortable position. FitzSimmons was hugging each other with a blanket covering both of them. Coulson had taken the photo a few weeks before the mission with Donnie Gill at the academy.

"Skye wants to give you a second chance, Ward," Bobbi proclaims wholeheartedly.

"Why would she, or any of the team for that matter, give me the time of day? Ward asks solemnly.

"At first, I didn't get why Skye would have this proposition either, but I can see it now. You obviously love the team so much. I saw it in your eyes when you looked at that photo. Plus, after reading your file and hearing stories from Skye, I realized that you are a good person. You just got led down the wrong path," Bobbi admits, leaving out another reason why she trusts him. She shifts her feet from side to side as if afraid of his reaction.

"Does anybody else on the team know about this besides you and Skye?"

"No. Just me and Skye"

"How can I earn my redemption if the rest of the team doesn't even know about you guys even offering me a second chance?"

"That is the interesting part. C'mon. I saw this cool-looking café about a block from here. We can talk there," Bobbi suggests, noticing the crowd drawn to them due to their arguing.

Bobbi begins to walk in the direction of the café, but Ward holds his arm out and stops her.

"Wait, before we go, can I know who I am going with?"

"Bobbi…Morse." Bobbi pauses, hesitantly. She curses in her head hoping he didn't notice.

"Alright Bobbi Morse. Let's go."

They walks to the small café silently.

Once they arrive and have gotten a table, they begin to discuss Skye and Bobbi's plan.

"So what is your plan?" Ward questions.

"Well, the rest of the team can't know you're there, so we came up with a plan that lets you help the team without them realizing it," Bobbi replies.

"How will I do—"

Before he could continue, a waitress came over to take their order.

"Hello guys. I am your waitress, Sarah. What can get you today?" Sarah asks enthusiastically with a smile on her face.

"I'll have some scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage. Oh, and a coffee would be great. Thanks," Bobbi says.

"And what about you, handsome?" Sarah inquires, touching Ward's arm flirtatiously.

Bobbi rolls her eyes.

"I'll have the pumpkin pancakes with pecan syrup," Ward answers nonchalantly.

"Do you want some blueberry muffins as well," Sarah asks, clearly not seeing that he wasn't interested.

"I think we're okay," Bobbi snaps, tired of the girl's failed attempts at flirting.

Startled, Sarah walks away quickly.

"What was that?" Ward smirks.

"She's obviously flirting with you. It was annoying." Bobbi mutters. "Besides, you're my friend's guy. I can't let another girl flirt with you. Now why pumpkin pancakes, Ward?"

"First of all, call me Grant and second of all, my Gran used to make the best pumpkin pancakes when I was little."

Bobbi froze, though Grant didn't seem to notice.

"My Gran used to make pumpkin pancakes too though I haven't had them since I was five because I moved," Bobbi admits.

"Cool. Anyway, what is you and Skye's genius plan?" Grant interrogates.

"Well, we were thinking that we would notify you of our missions and the location. You could either get there before us and do some damage control to make it easier for our team to complete our mission, or you could stay hidden and help us if one of us is in trouble with a sniper rifle or something." Bobbi exclaims proudly.

"I like that, but how will you notify me?"

Bobbi pulls something out of her pocket.

"Here's a sat phone that Skye erased from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mainframe so Coulson will have no idea." Bobbi elaborates, handing Ward the phone.

"I have to admit that it is a good plan."

Before Bobbi could reply, Sarah comes back with their food and Bobbi's coffee.

"Here are both of your pumpkin pancakes and your coffee," Sarah says. "Is there anything else I can get you guys?"

Sarah again tries to flirtatiously touch Ward's arm.

"No, I think we're fine. Thank you," Ward responds.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." She winks and walks away.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bobbi groans.

"What?" Ward questions.

"She is so annoying. Can't she see that you aren't interested?" She complains.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because I don't want to watch some girl to flirt with my brother!" Right after she finished she realizes what she said and quickly puts a hand over her mouth.

"Your what?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

"You're hiding something. I can tell. First, you hesitated when you said your name."

 _Crap,_ Bobbi thinks. _He noticed._

"Then, you get all defensive about Sarah. Now, you try to deny that you called me your brother. Tell me what you are hiding."

Bobbi sighs, knowing she has no choice but to explain.

"My name hasn't always been Bobbi Morse," Bobbi gulps. "When I was three and my youngest brother was born, my mother became abusive. She began to hit my older sister, my two older brothers, and I. My Grandma tried to keep her away from us by getting custody, but nobody in town believed that our mother would hurt us."

Recognition flashes in Ward's eyes.

"My older sister, Rose, and my eldest brother, Christian, decided that they needed to get me out since I was the youngest besides my younger brother, Tommy, who my mother adored. One day, they woke me up in the middle of the night and told me we were going somewhere nice. They packed me a bag of clothes and took me to a park a couple blocks from our house. When we got there, there was a nice couple waiting for me. Their names were Elena and David Morse. My sister and brother embraced me and told me to be good and walked away. From that day forward I was known as Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse.

"A couple months ago, I joined Coulson's team. I was told never to go into Vault D. No one told me why so I searched it up myself. It turns out it was you. Grant Douglas Ward. Killer. Traitor. Skye's creepy ex-boyfriend 'living' in our basement…my brother."

Ward sits there shocked, but he shows no emotion.

I can't believe she's alive, he thought.

Bobbi sits there with her head down, fiddling with her fingers.

"Are you going to say anything?" Bobbi asks.

"Why didn't you come and find me earlier?" he asks curiously.

"Because I didn't know if you would remember me or what your reaction would be if you did."

"Are you kidding me? I never stopped thinking about you or what could have happened if you were still alive," Grant's voice cracks. "What happens now?"

"Now. We work together to take down HYDRA and put our new family back together," Bobbi says with a smile on her face.

"I like the sound of that."

They spend the next few hours catching up. By the time they are finished, the sun has already sunk into the horizon. Bobbi looks at her watch.

"I have to get going if I want to get back into the base undetected," Bobbi says dejectedly. She really enjoyed catching up with her big brother.

"Yeah, I have to get going before S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out my location," Grant agrees, getting up. Bobbi follows.

"I'll contact you when we have a new mission." Bobbi looks down with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. We'll see each other soon. Hopefully it won't be because Coulson found me." Bobbi smiles. She suddenly pulls him into a hug.

"Be careful."

"Always am." Grant laughs. Bobbi joins in.

"Love you little sis," Grant announces one their laughter has died down.

"Love you too," Bobbi answers sincerely.

She walks away into the darkness. Grant sighs and walks in the opposite direction.

-A few hours later-

Bobbi enters into the base and walks into the common room where the res of the team is chatting and drinking beer.

Skye is in a heated discussion with Fitz about which computer is the best. Her head snaps up when she hears footsteps coming closer to the team. As she realizes it is Bobbi, she abruptly stands up and grabs Bobbi's arm, dragging her out of the room.

The rest of the team falls silent.

"What was that about?" Fitz questions.

"You can never tell with that girl," Mack says, referring to Skye.

Everyone shrugs and continues the conversations they were in before.

With Skye and Bobbi…

Skye drags Bobbi all the way to her bunk where they can't be disturbed.

"So what happened?" Skye interrogates right as the door slams shut.

"Well, he was skeptical at first. It took a while but he agreed with the plan when he realized that it wasn't one of Coulson's tricks," Bobbi answers truthfully.

Skye sighs in relief.

"Did you give him the envelope?"

"Yes, that is actually what convinced him."

Skye smiles.

"He loves you, you know," Bobbi says suddenly.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, first of all, he never would've agreed if he didn't." She chuckled, but stops as says seriously, "When I showed him the photo and note his eyes lit up. They showed such admiration and love."

"He could have been faking it."

"No one could fake those kind of emotions, not even him."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"It wasn't a gave me a peace of mind on a lot of things," Bobbi says, thinking about reuniting with her brother.

Skye looks at her in confusion.

"Don't worry about it," Bobbi assures.

"I'm still going to say thank you. I couldn't have done it myself. May and Coulson watch me like hawks," Skye says jokingly a little bit about May and Coulson.

"They're just trying to protect you. You're like a daughter to them."

"I know. I'm just a little upset that I couldn't see Ward."

"I completely understand."

"I know you do. That's why I chose you to talk to Ward."

Skye hugs Bobbi who quickly reciprocates.

After a few moments, Bobbi lets go and stands up.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. It has been quite a day."

"Yeah. I probably will too."

Bobbi smiles and heads towards the door.

"Goodnight," Skye calls out.

"Night," was her reply.

Bobbi walks to her own bunk across the hall. When she walks inside, Hunter is there waiting on the edge of the bed.

"Haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Hunter asks, his British accent apparent with each word. He climbs into bed.

"Just on a personal errand," she answers, not going into specifics.

"You going to tell me what it was about?"

"Nope," Bobbi says, joining him under the covers.

"Figured as much," Hunter says, knowing that he and his ex-wife will always be keeping secrets from each other and he shouldn't expect anything else.

"I'll tell you one day, but not yet."

"I'll understand. I just want you to know that I'm here for you," Hunter says sincerely, turning to face her.

"I know."

"Goodnight, Bobbi."

"Goodnight, Hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like this new chapter.**

Chapter 2

A few months later…

"We'll be there in half an hour," May says, up at the pilot seat.

"What is the mission, exactly?" Mack questions, disgruntled that he was woken up for a mission at such an unruly hour.

"Skye was able to locate one of the HYDRA bases. We think Whitehall might be stationed there," Coulson announces. Heu pulls p a map of the building and tells everyone their positions and the rest of the plan.

As he explains, Bobbi discreetly pulls out her SAT phone and texts Ward the location. The text reads, " _Go to Warehouse 17 at the outskirts of Brussels, Belgium. Go to roof with sniper rifle._ "

Bobbi slips her phone back into her pocket and looks up. Hunter was staring at her curiously from the other side of the quinjet. She knows Hunter had been getting more and more suspicious over the last couple of weeks. She was just lucky he hasn't figured out their secret yet.

A few minutes later, Coulson ends the debrief and they head back to their seats. Skye taps Bobbi and motions towards the empty seats in the back of the quinjet.

Once they sit down, Skye begins whispering to Bobbi.

"I'm worried about this mission. Something just doesn't feel right," Skye whispers worriedly.

"Everything is going to be fine. We have the whole team scouring the building and Ward on the roof with a sniper rifle," Bobbi reassures, despite the fact that she is also a bit on edge.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel that something is going to go wrong."

"We just have to have faith in Ward."

Bobbi smiles at Skye before she turns to prepare all her weapons.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the quinjet…

"Why are you staring at Bobbi like that? It's becoming creepy," Fitz says to Hunter.

"Do you feel like Skye and Bobbi are hiding something from us?" Hunter asks.

"Of course. Everyone at SHIELD has secrets," the young engineer replies.

"No, this is bigger than their other secrets."

"Didn't you always complain about how you and Bobbi always kept secrets from each other when you were married?"

"Yeah, but this is different because now Skye is involved."

"Would you just let it go?"

"I guess," Hunter says, still looking at Bobbi warily.

Fitz rolls his eyes and turns to talk to Simmons and Trip.

Half an hour later…

"Everybody in position?" Coulson asks through the comms.

Many "yep"s and "yes sir"s are heard as a response.

"Okay, everybody go when I give the go ahead."

A few minutes later, "Now!" is heard from the comms.

Skye and Bobbi, who are on the east side of the building, quickly burst through the door icing every guard in their way. They quickly head to the control room at the other end of the hall.

As they race into the room, Bobbi incapacitates every person in the room while Skye runs to the computer and begins hacking HYDRA's mainframe.

"Hurry up. There will be more HYDRA agents coming soon," Bobbi orders, as she peeks out the door.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Plus, the rest of the team is subduing the others. So relax," Skye counters as her hands fly across the keyboard.

Bobbi starts tapping her foot, impatiently, her worry growing by the second. Skye's words from before were getting to her.

After, a while Skye pulls out the flash drive out of the computer.

"Done," she exclaims.

"Okay. C'mon, let's get the hell out of here," Bobbi says, heading out the door.

Bobbi and Skye head back the way they came from. The halls were empty except for the unconscious soldiers they had incapacitated earlier. There was no problem until they made it out the door. They were surrounded by twelve HYDRA soldiers, all equipped with sniper carbines, pistols, and full body armor. There were surely more weapons hidden beneath their uniform.

Bobbi and Skye look at each other. Then, as if knowing he was there, Skye looks up to see Ward with a sniper rifle, ready to fire, on the roof of the adjacent building. Knowing they have back-up if things turn ugly, Bobbi and Skye begin taking out the soldiers one by one. After a few minutes, only two soldiers are left. Each SHIELD agent fought one.

Skye quickly knocks her opponent unconscious after several blows to the head.

Bobbi is having a more difficult time defeating her opponent. He's stronger than he had appeared at the beginning, and they seemed to be evenly matched. Each punch she threw was quickly countered by a well-executed block. After a couple of tries, Bobbi finally gets the upper hand after sending a killer blow to his chest. As she goes to kick him on the head, he grabs her leg, sending her to the ground. Once she finally gets her composure, she gets up but freezes as she feels a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. She looks down. A knife was lodged in her left side, blood oozing out of the bottom.

As she doubles over in pain, she can faintly see the soldier being gunned down by Ward. The pain gets the better of her and she falls to the ground.

"Bobbi!" she barely hears Ward yell as she stares at the sky.

A few minutes before…

Ward is looking down at the east side door on the roof of the next door warehouse, waiting to aid Skye and Bobbi if needed. He is kneeling with a sniper rifle right in front of him, the scope level with his right eye.

He quickly becomes impatient, but it doesn't last for long. He spots twelve soldiers making their way towards the door. Before he could shoot them down, Skye and his little sister burst through the door. They stand there for a few seconds before they turn to look at each other. Then, Skye quickly turns her head and looks straight at Ward. He stares right back. He sees her smirk before she and Bobbi begin to take out the agents.

Grant stares, shocked. _Damn_ , he thought. _I guess they don't need my help._

He sits there for a few minutes staring in awe at how strong they are. He snaps out of it when he sees Bobbi struggling to fight one soldier. As the soldier knocks her to the ground, Ward notices the reflection of the light coming from the soldier's hand. He quickly realizes that it was a knife. He is about to warn Bobbi, but it is already too late. His sister collapses to the ground. Her uniform is saturated in blood. Masked with anger, he grabs his rifle and begins shooting at the soldier. He uses three bullets in all. Two hit his chest. The other hits him in the head.

When he knows that the soldier is dead, he races to the roof door and down the stairs. It only takes him a couple minutes to exit the building, but it feels like a lifetime to him. He only has one thought the whole way, _Hang in there Bobbi_.

As he bursts through the door, he sees Skye kneeling over Bobbi, talking to the bleeding. He drops to his knees in front of Bobbi and cradles her head in his hands. He looks at Skye with worry etched on his face. Their eyes meet, and through her eyes, he sees every emotion running through her brain. Worry, pain, regret…Love. It brings a memory of an earlier mission into his brain.

Flashback

Ward watches from his position on the balcony of a supposedly abandoned warehouse, hidden in the shadows. Coulson and the team enter the building, look for a crate that supposedly has another obelisk in it.

"Oh my God," May says shocked.

"Who did this?" Coulson adds.

Scattered across the floor, seven HYDRA agents lay dead. Two have gunshot wounds in the head. Another's neck was snapped. One had evidently bled out, and the rest have various gunshots to the chest.

"Do you think someone else was here for the obelisk?" Mack asks.

"No! They're right here!" Fitz yells from the other side of the room.

Skye and Bobbi share a knowing look.

"Okay, team. Let's pack it up!" Coulson orders. "But stay on guard. The other party might still be here."

Within a few minutes, the crate is ready for transport back to HQ.

As they turn to leave, Skye looks up at the balcony. She smiles as her eyes meet Ward's. He smiles back. Though it only lasts a couple seconds, the look conveyed all the feelings and words that had been left unsaid after the betrayal.

Soon, Skye reluctantly removes her gaze away from Ward and to her team as she walks out the door.

Flashback ends.

Finally coming back to reality, Ward quickly takes off his jacket and presses it over Bobbi's wound.

"Hold this," he tells Skye.

She nods and quickly fulfills the order.

He grabs Bobbi's head, one hand cradling the back of her head and the other caressing her cheek.

"Bobbi, wake up," Ward says, repeating it over and over.

As he speaks to her, he hears footsteps becoming closer and closer.

"The moment of truth," he mumbles.

"Skye, what—," Coulson says, but freezes as he sees Ward. "What's that SOB doing here?"

Before Skye could answer the question, Bobbi begins to wake up.

"Bobbi," Ward says, gently propping her up.

"Grant?" Bobbi groans, still not fully conscious.

"Right here," he soothes.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Coulson asks, though it is implied as an order.

"I will tell you everything you need to know, but first, Bobbi needs medical attention," Skye says, her frustration at Coulson obvious in her voice.

"Grant. It hurts," Bobbi mumbles deliriously.

"Everything's going to be okay," Ward comforts. "It's going to be okay."

As Bobbi hears those soothing words, a memory flashes through her mind.

Flashback

"You can't catch me!" Young Bobbi giggles, racing across the yard.

"Come here, Bobs. You can't run forever," Grant says following behind her.

Grant chases his little sister around the yard for a few minutes, both of them laughing the whole time.

Bobbi looks behind her and doesn't notice the rock in the middle of her path. Before Grant can warn her, Bobbi falls to the ground. She begins crying as she feels a sharp pain in her ankle.

Grant runs over, alarmed.

"My ankle!" Bobbi shrieks in pain.

Grant gently touches her ankle. Bobbi screams, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry," Grant apologizes, wincing as he sees her swollen, red ankle.

"Grant, it hurts," Bobbi cries.

"I know. Everything's going to be okay," he comforts before running into the house to get Gramzy.

Flashback Ends

A sharp pain pulls Bobbi back to reality. She clutches her wound and pushes her head against Ward's chest.

Ward looks down as he feels moisture soaking a part of his shirt. He strokes her hair gently to calm her down.

"Shhh," Ward soothes, growing more and more worried by the second.

"Get away from her, you bloody monster!" Hunter yells, not liking SHIELD's enemy touching his ex-wife.

Ward puts his hands up in mock surrender and tries to slowly back away from Bobbi.

Skye was about to protest when Bobbi croaked, "Grant, don't."

Grant stops his retreat as her fingers wrap around his arm.

"I'm right here little sis," Ward reassures.

"Sister?" Hunter sputters.

"Yes. Sister. But that's not important right now."

"Simmons, we need to get her out of here. Now come here and help me stop the bleeding," Skye says, urgently.

"Not when Ward is there," Simmons replies, coldly.

"I know you all hate Ward, but she is dying!" Skye exclaims. "Unless you want her to die, you need to put your hatred for him aside."

"Skye's right. Bobbi is first priority," Coulson admits.

Bobbi starts coughing up blood and begins to fade back towards unconsciousness. Hunter practically sprints towards Bobbi's body as he sees this.

"Hey, stay with me Bobs. I thought I told you not to die out here."

"Simmons! Get over here!" Skye demands.

Simmons runs over to try to stem the bleeding, but the blood was spurting out too quickly.

"We need to get her on the BUS," Simmons says. "There is not much I can do out here."

"Ward, can you carry her?" Coulson asks.

Ward nods. He gently eases his arms around Bobbi and lifts her up.

"Let's go," Ward says.

The whole team quickly makes their way to the BUS. Once they get there, Simmons starts trying to fix her wound.

The rest of the team gives her space besides Fitz, who stayed to give her assistance.

Ward stands near the staircase watching them operate on his little sister. He resists the urge to pace across the cargo bay. The only evidence of his worry is his foot repeatedly tapping.

"Stop tapping your foot, mate," Hunter exclaims. "It's bloody annoying."

"Sorry. Just a little worried," Ward apologizes, his foot stopping its shaky movement.

"So…I guess you're my brother-in-law, or ex-brother-in-law if that makes any sense," Hunter comments.

After receiving only silence from Ward, Hunter continues, "Skye told me stories about when you were on the BUS. She also told me about how Garrett found and molded you at a young age. She says you're a great guy, you just were associated with the wrong people. I have to agree with her and say you aren't a bad guy. You're not as bad as Simmons and May say you are."

"Thanks?" Grant replies.

"I'm serious," Hunter says. "Skye told me that you've been shadowing us on missions, stopping us from getting hurt."

"It's the least I can do for the team, considering what I did to them," Ward confesses.

"Well, thank you. We needed the help," Hunter admits. "You probably just saved Bobbi's life."

"She's my little sister. I would do anything for her."

"I know you would, mate."

Ward stays silent.

"I'm glad you're her brother instead of some other HYDRA lowlife."

"And I'm glad she married you instead of some other idiot populating the world."

"Thanks," Hunter holds out his hand.

The two men shake hands. They may not be friends just yet, but it's a start.

Meanwhile with Coulson and Skye…

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Skye questions as she walks into Coulson's office.

"Yep," Coulson responds. "Why was Ward there?"

"I don't—"

"Don't say you don't know because I know you do. You weren't even shocked Ward was there."

"You want the truth?"

"It would be much appreciated."

Skye took a deep breath, worried about Coulson's reaction.

"A few months ago, I asked Bobbi to find Ward and speak to him. She found him and we gave him the opportunity for redemption. We agreed that he would shadow the team during missions. He has been there for every mission since then," Skye explains slowly.

"So you knew that Ward is Bobbi's brother?" Coulson interrogates.

"No sir. I didn't know."

"Then why did you give redemption if you weren't trying to reunite them?"

"Because I love him! He may have betrayed us, but I still care about him! We never let him explain why he betrayed us. We just locked him up and then sent him to his psychopath of a brother!"

"What about what happened to FitzSimmons?"

"Like Ward has been trying to tell us the whole time, the pod was designed to float! Nobody wants to acknowledge that. He was trying to give them a fighting chance! All anyone can see is that he was HYDRA."

Coulson sighs.

"I get that you wanted to give Ward redemption without it being a big deal, but why didn't you tell me?" Coulson questions, hurt that she would hide something so important from him.

"Because I knew you would be mad at me, like you are right now, for thinking he should be given a second chance. You would probably lock me up to stop me from doing it," Skye argues.

"I'm only mad because I care about you."

Skye gives him a confused look.

"Skye, if Ward wasn't as good as you thought he was, he could have seriously hurt you or Bobbi. And because you didn't tell me, I wouldn't have been able to help or protect you. Do you know how scary that is for me? Not knowing where you are or what happened to you.

"You are like a daughter to me and I don't want to lose you."

By the end of his speech, both he and Skye were in tears.

"I didn't know you would be that worried," Skye announces, her voice cracking.

"I will always worry," Coulson decrees.

Skye suddenly bursts into tears and pulls Coulson into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry," Skye repeats over and over.

"Shhh. It's okay baby girl. It's okay," Coulson counsels.

Even after Skye's tears subside, they stay in the comforting embrace.

 _I hope this never ends,_ Coulson thinks, loving the father-daughter moment between him and Skye.

After a few minutes, Skye pulls away and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry I ruined you shirt." Skye sniffles, noticing the mascara and tear stains on the right shoulder of his shirt.

"It's okay," Coulson insisted, smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Bobbi."

"Alright. Send Ward in for me?"

Skye nods and begins to walk out the door but stops as she hears Coulson speak again.

"Remember, Skye. You can come to me for everything," Coulson announces sincerely.

"I know…Dad," Skye responds before walking out the door.

She continues walking until she reaches the balcony, looking over the cargo bay. She knows Ward is right below her staring into old lab, waiting for any updates on his little sister's condition.

She slowly walks down the stairwell and makes a stop next to Ward.

Sensing her presence, Ward turns his head in her direction.

"Coulson wants to talk to you," Skye informs, softly.

Ward nods before quietly making his way to Coulson's office. _What does he want to talk to me about,_ he thinks nervously.

He knocks as he arrives at Coulson's door.

"Come in," was his reply.

"You want to see me, sir?" Ward asks.

"Yes. Sit down," Coulson answers.

Ward complies quickly.

"Skye told me how you've been shadowing us," Coulson says. "Apparently you've been doing this for some time now."

"Yes, sir."

"I've also been looking through your past. You had been abused by your parents and your older brother Christian since you little brother was born. Bobbi had been presumed dead right before Christian started abusing you which only added to the pain you felt. At age fifteen, you were shipped to military school before you drove back home and tried to set your house on fire with Christian inside.

"You were immediately sent to juvie. You were there for a few months before Garrett found you and took you in."

Ward looks down as his former SO was mentioned.

"I was also told that he dropped you off in the woods for four years with only a dog to keep you company," Coulson continues.

"Did Skye tell you that?" Ward questions.

"Yes, when you were first captured," Coulson answers truthfully. "She also told me that Garrett told you to kill the dog when he came to pick you up. You didn't do it so he did it himself. He then had you swear allegiance to HYDRA before recruiting you for SHIELD."

Ward stays silent.

"Ward, I realize you had a troubled past. From looking at all this information, I can see that you are a good man… you just got involved with the wrong people." He pauses. "So I have decided that now you are going to work as a consultant for SHIELD, like Skye was. You will wear a tracking bracelet, so don't even think about any funny business."

Ward stares at him in shock.

"I…I…I don't know what to say," he stammers. "I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do, Ward. Don't ever think otherwise," Coulson counters.

"Thank you, sir." Ward smiles.

"It's my pleasure, Ward. You know I believe in second chances."

Coulson pulls a tiny box out from under his desk.

"This is for you," he says, opening it up to reveal a silver tracking bracelet.

Ward takes it and snaps it on his wrist.

"This road is going to be long, but I'm positive you will get the redemption you deserve."

"Thank you again, sir."

"Enough with the 'sirs.' It's Coulson."

"Well, thank you, Coulson," Ward says earnestly. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on my sister."

"Go. Tell me if anything on her condition changes."

Grant smiles before walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have lost inspiration for this story. I wrote one final chapter just to tie up some loose ends. Sorry if it is bad. Like I said, I lost inspiration. Please be sure to comment and give me feedback. : )**

Chapter 3

A few days later…

Bobbi slowly opens her eyes and is met with a blinding light. She closes her eyes again quickly, the light overloading her senses.

"Hey, just wake up slowly," she heard a voice say soothingly. "You've been out for a couple days. Your eyes need time to adjust."

She does as she's told, taking her time to fully wake up. When she finally adjusts, the person next to her, who she now realizes is her brother, Ward, speaks up.

"How are you feeling?" Ward asks.

"I've been better," Bobbi croaks, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"Yeah, you will probably be in pain for another few weeks."

"Ugh," she moans in disappointment, knowing she probably won't be able to work in the field for a while.

"When am I going to be released from this prison?" Bobbi asks, dramatically.

Grant chuckles.

"Simmons said she'll release you two days after you wake up."

"Thank god."

"You gave me quite a scare, little sis. I thought you were gonna die."

"Can't get rid of me that easily."

"I guess not."

"So what did I miss?" she asks excitedly, trying to steer them away from the heavy topic.

"Not much."

"I thought Coulson would have locked you up by now."

"No, actually. He did the opposite…he offered me redemption."

"Oh my gosh! That's great! No more hiding out in the shadows." Bobbi says the last part softly.

Ward doesn't reply.

Bobbi grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. They both sit there in silence, grateful for the comfort the other is giving them.

A few minutes later, Ward tries to say something, but is cut off by Hunter racing into the room.

"I heard you woke up," he announces, a little out of breath.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Ward says.

He gets up from the chair and gives his little sister a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room.

Grant heads towards his bunk, hoping to get a little sleep as he hasn't slept much since Bobbi's surgery.

As he walks past Coulson's office, a flurry of light brown hair crashes into him, knocking him off his feet. His back falls onto the hard concrete floor and a weight crushes his body. He looks down at his chest to see Skye smiling sheepishly at him.

"Hey, Ward," Skye greets, awkwardly, as they haven't talked at all since his arrival. The fact that she just crashed into him doesn't help very much.

"You okay?" Ward asks, slightly amused.

"Yeah."  
Realizing their position, Skye quickly stands up, brushing off her clothes. A couple seconds later, Grant follows suit.

"How's Bobbi?" Skye asks, not knowing what else to say.

"Good. She just woke up."

"That's great. I'll have to go visit her soon."

Neither say anything after that, both scared about how the other feels about them.

Finally, Skye decides to speak up.

"Thank you…for helping us with all of those missions."

"It was the least I could do," Ward answers, truthfully.

Not knowing what else to say, they both stand there in an awkward silence. Skye wants to tell him that she forgives him. That she understands, but how do you say that after telling the person to "rot in hell."

Skye thinks about what else she could say. She tries to remember what they used to talk about before his betrayal. As she searches her memories she remembers a conversation they had once.

Flashback

"Hey, Ward," Skye says as she looks up from her laptop. She's laying on the couch with a pillow lying on the armrest to prop her up, her feet resting on Ward's lap (after much protest from the specialist might I add).

"Yeah?" Ward replies, reluctantly taking his attention off his book.

"You never told me about your family. I mean you told me about your younger and older brothers, but that's it."

"So" he asks, annoyed.

"So, tell me about them." She sits up moving so she is shoulder-to-shoulder with Ward.

Ward lets out a sigh.

"Okay. I have two sisters, Rose and Bobbi, and two brothers, Christian and Thomas."

"You never mentioned Bobbi. Tell me about her."

Ward looks down, clearly distraught.

"What?" Skye asks, confused.

"Bobbi passed away when she was three, almost four, years old. It was a little after my brother, Thomas, was born."

"I'm so sorry," Skye apologizes, one of her hands covering her mouth and tears brimming her eyes.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago and she was able to escape my mom's wrath so that is a good thing," Ward assures, giving a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Skye sniffles and lays her head on his shoulder. Ward tenses at first, but relaxes as he realizes that he actually likes it.

"We came from some messed up families, don't we?" she comments, with a bitter laugh.

There is a moment of silence.

"Then, I guess we can be broken together," Ward states softly.

Skye smiles before burrowing her body deeper into his side.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Flashback Ends

"You once told me about Bobbi," she finally says, "back when we were on the BUS."

"What?" Ward asks, confused.

"When we hung out in the BUS, I once asked you about your family," Skye clarifies. "You told me that she died."

"Oh," Ward answers, remembering the bittersweet moment. "I didn't know she was still alive. Only Christian and Rose did."

"You barely ever opened up like that."

"Yeah, well, before you, I never really had someone I could confide in. Though I'm not sure the offer you made at the hotel is on the table now, is it?"

"Always." She smiles at him softly. "Now how about we go and grab that drink you owe me. We were cut off last time."

Ward nods, a small smile playing on his lips.

A few minutes later…

Skye sits down next to Ward on the couch, and hands him a glass full of whiskey.

"Thanks," Ward says, before taking a sip of the strong beverage. "How have you been?"

"I'm getting by," Skye answers. "Things have been pretty difficult with HYDRA and my father on the loose."

Ward nods, understandingly.

"Since Whitehall now has the obelisk, our job is even harder," she continues.

"You'll stop them, Skye," he assures her. "I have faith in you."

After that statement, they sit in a comfortable silence that is broken a couple minutes later.

"Why did you decide to help us?" she asks, curiously. Skye truly didn't know. She had tried to ask Bobbi, but Bobbi never answered her.

At first, Ward doesn't say anything. He knows exactly why, but he is scared of how she would react. He betrayed her, kidnapped her, and almost killed her best friends. How would she feel when he told her that he loved her after all that?

 _She'd probably laugh in my face_ he thinks.

A warm hand on his arm breaks him from his thoughts. He turns to see Skye with a sad expression on her face.

"Please tell me," she whispers brokenly.

Wards stays silent.

"If you won't tell me…" She sets her drink on the table before standing up and heading to the door. She's about halfway there before he decides to speak.

"All my life I've never been loved or had anybody to love. That's why I was a specialist. No attachments to people. Get in, get out. Garrett taught me to keep my emotions in check. I did…until you. You were…different. You found a way into my heart."

By now, Skye turns around and gone back to her seat next to Ward.

"It broke me when is saw your look of betrayal and hatred. That was when I realized how much I love you. Then when I was on lockdown, I vowed never to hurt you again and when I got out to keep you out of harm's way. Accepting you and Bobbi's offer was the best way to do that," he continues.

Skye has tears running down her eyes.

"I know you'll never feel the same. You'll never forgive me for being HYDRA, but I've learned to accept it."

Ward looks away from her as he says that last statement before taking a large gulp of whiskey, hoping to numb the pain.

Suddenly Skye's hand grabs his chin, turning his face to look at her.

"You said that one day I'd understand. You were right. I understand now. You are a good man…And I love you too."

Skye leans in closer to him until their lips are a centimeter away from another. She can feel Ward's breath against her nose before Ward crashes his lips onto her.

One of his hands makes it up to the back of her head, grasping her short brown hair. While the other pulls her closer so she's practically on top of him.

Skye kisses back, just as passionately as him. The world disappears around them, only the other is known to them.

After another minute, they are forced to pull apart because of the lack of oxygen.

Skye leans her forehead against his breathing deeply.

"I almost forgot how good of a kisser you are," Ward smirks.

Skye smiles, moving her hand to rest on top of his.

"So, what does that make us now?" Skye asks Ward, though she thinks she knows the answer.

"Anything you want us to be," Ward answers before pulling her back into a heated kiss.

 **A/N: Hop you guys liked it. Be sure to comment! : ]**


End file.
